


Unlove me

by JoyBooth



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4489200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyBooth/pseuds/JoyBooth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony comes home one night to a surprise. Ziva is back, but is she just passing through or is she finally going to keep the promise she made by slipping that neckalace into his pocket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Safety

Being a trained special agent was like having a sixth sense. After too many years of life on the edge, he could feel the hair on the back of his neck stand up as he approached his apartment. Something was different. The door wasn’t kicked. There weren’t any obvious signs that something is wrong, but he just knew. Drawing his gun, he unlocked the door on guard.   
As he walk slowly, carefully through the apartment, but as everything seemed to be in order, he began to relax. He almost missed her as he went into his bedroom to change. She barely made a lump in his bed. When his eyes finally did recognize her still form, he thought he was hallucinating. She couldn’t really be here. It had been a year, almost to the day, since he had left her in Israel.  
Moving closer, he brushed one of her curls out of her face, only to notice she had a busted lip. He didn’t know if it was the feel of her soft hair, the smell of her familiar jasmine perfume, or the fact that she was injured that convinced him she was real. All he knew was that his ninja had come home, and that someone had hurt her again. He couldn’t figure out if she was injured anywhere else, as she had the covers tucked under her chin.  
“Hey, sweet cheeks,” he called quietly, sitting next to her.  
“Tony?” she blinked, looking around confused for a moment.   
“Yeah, it’s me. Whatcha doin’ here, Zee?”   
“I was…” she looked away, wincing as her hand came to her mouth, knuckles a little bruised and bloody. “I do not know what I was thinking. I just needed a safe place, and I found myself here.”  
“Are you hurt?” he asked, taking her hand to inspect her knuckles.   
“I am fine,” she promised, though her eyes continued to avoid him. “I should be going. I should not have come in the first place.”  
“Zee, I am not letting you go anywhere, until I know you’ll be safe.”   
“I can take care of myself, Tony,” she promised, though tears shown in her eyes.   
“I will call Gibbs, if I have to. Does he even know you’re back?”  
“I am not back. I am merely passing through.”  
“And you were just going to pass through without even seeing me, or Abby, or Gibbs, or anyone?” he growled, now more than a little angry.   
“It’s for your own good, Tony. I can only bring pain and death,” she whispered, trying to get out of bed.   
Instead of allowing her to leave him yet again, he grabbed her arm, pulling her back toward him.   
“I know you are my crazy ninja, but I can tell you right now, that you are not leaving until I know you’re safe. Deal with it,” he said, the look in his eyes daring her to contradict him. After a moment, she sighed, allowing herself to be held, as he inspected her for farther injuries.   
“So, last I knew you were getting out of the business, what have you been up to?” he asked, satisfied that she was not in dire need of medical attention.   
“I was doing a favor for an old friend,” she answered.   
“And?”  
She heaved a sigh, clearly he wasn’t going to let it or her go.   
“I was contacted by an old friend of my mother’s. Her daughter had married an American and moved to the States, but after a few months of living here, she dropped out of the atlas. Officials are not worried, because there is no evidence of foul play. Her husband told the investigating officer that she had run off with her personal trainer, but Ruth refused to accept this. So, she reached out to me, and I promised I would do what I could to find her daughter. At least, make sure that Mira is safe.”  
“And what have you found?” he asked, the detective in him drawn in.   
“Not much, the husband’s story is impossible to prove or disprove. Their financial records show nothing out of the ordinary, but that is the strange thing. If she were planning on running off, don’t you think she would have been chipmunking money away?”  
He grinned in spite of himself at her turn of phrase. “That would be a pretty logical conclusion. Did she have her own source of income?”  
“Not that I have been able to find,” her nose scrunched and she rubbed her temples, trying to ease the pressure that was making it hard for her to see.  
Tony, of course, took note of her obvious discomfort. Untangling from her, he went in search of something in the bathroom. A moment later he returned with some aspirin and a glass of water.  
“When was the last time you ate?” he asked, feeling the turning of his own empty stomach. “I was going to order from Chang Fu’s?”  
“I could eat,” she shrugged, not wanting to tell him she couldn’t remember the last time she had eaten more than a power bar.  
“The usual?” he asked, already dialing the take out place they always ordered from when they used to have movie nights together. Ziva nodded her head, too tired to do more. She didn’t know if it was the altercation with those thugs, the fact that she had been up for days, or simply the fact that she felt safe for the first time in months, but all she knew was that she couldn’t keep her eyes open another minute.


	2. Arms that feel like home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papa Gibbs says hello.

Sometime later, Ziva was woken by the sound of Tony whispering to someone in the other room. She used all her ninja skills to move closer without being detected.   
“I know, but something came up. Maybe another time. Yes, I know I have already rescheduled twice, but this is important. Ok, well, call me if you change your mind,” he whispered. From his half of the conversation, it was easy to figure out what was happening. Tony had a date that he was missing for her. She tried not to feel hurt as she moved back into his bedroom, only to come out again making her presence known this time.  
“How long was I out?” she asked, ignoring the part of her that wanted to ask about his mystery date.   
Tony checked his watch. “A few hours,” he shrugged. “No biggie, you ready to eat and tell me more about your case?”  
“I think it would be best if I go now,” she insisted, already zipping her coat.   
“Not so fast there, Ziver,” called Gibbs exiting the kitchen. Ziva eyed Tony with a look of total betrayal. He had called Gibbs on her. On one hand she was angry that he had forced her to deal with something she was not ready to deal with, but on the other hand, as she looked at the man who was like a father to her, she couldn’t be anything but happy to see him. In a flash she was across the room, arms wrapped around him in a crushing hug.   
“Alright, Ziva, everything’s going to be alright,” he soothed, his arms coming around her back, patting her gently. As he held her, she began to weep silently, her shoulders shook with the force of all the emotions she had suppressed for so long. She was embarrassed to be so vulnerable, but the more she tried to stop the harder she cried, until she gave up trying.   
“You good?” Gibbs asked when the sobs finally stopped. She nodded, noticing the rather large wet spot on his shoulder, but ignoring it.   
“I am good,” she returned. “I do not know what came over me. I am sorry, Gibbs.”  
“Don’t worry about it,” he brushed off her embarrassment. “Now stop trying to take off, and let us help you.”  
She rolled her shoulders, took a deep breath and told them everything she knew about the case. An hour later, they had decided to bring in McGee. Ziva was surprised how happy the team seemed to be to see her, eager to help the person who had abandoned them yet again. Hours went by before Gibbs insisted that they call it a night. They all promised to help her again the next day. There were leads to be followed now, and they were all invested in the safety of Ziva’s friend.   
She was sitting on the couch, reviewing some reports McGee had forwarded to her, when a pair of sweats and t-shirt landed on the couch next to her.  
“Thought you might want something more comfortable,” Tony smirked at her.   
“Thank you,” she acknowledged. “Are you sure you don’t mind me staying? I know this is awkward, me being here out of the blue. Gibbs said I was welcome to stay with him.”  
“Nothing is awkward between friends, Ziva. Just get changed and come to bed,” he replied before disappearing into the bedroom.  
She wanted to argue. She wanted to put some distance between them before it got too hard to leave. After all, he was dating again, which meant that the thing that her heart begged for, would never be. She did not deserve it. She did not deserve his love after all that she had done. That was why she had stayed away, but now as she slipped off her ripped, bloody clothes and pulled on his soft, comfortable sweats, she did not know if she had the strength to leave again. What she did know, was that she did not want to.   
He was already snoring when she slipped into bed. She lay perfectly still, one hand wrapped around her sig under her pillow, alert to any noise. The bathroom slink was leaking. The neighbor had fallen asleep watching a basketball game. There was a cat calling to its owner from the fire escape. She heard it all. She was ready for anything, except his arms snaking around her, pulling her to his bare chest.  
“Put the gun in the drawer and sleep my ninja.”   
She reached out and put the gun on the night stand.   
“Sleep,” he whined, as he stroked her stomach. “Please, just relax for a little while.”  
She could not refuse him. They both slept soundly for the first time in a very long time, only woken up by the sound of his alarm.


	3. The search continued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to the navy yard.

“I thought it was a dream,” she heard him whisper. They both just looked at each other for a long moment, waiting for the other to say something. They were both looking for the answer to what was between them, but unwilling to risk their hearts again. And then the moment was broken by the sound of an incoming text message.  
“McGee says he has something for us, you feel up to stopping by the Navy yard?”  
Ziva looked uncomfortable for a moment. The Navy Yard meant that a million eyes would be on her. Wondering what she was doing back again. Wondering why they kept having to rescue her. Not to mention, she would have to see Abby, and Ducky, and Jimmy. Every time she was forced to see another friend, she was forced to remember what she had given up. And for what? After a few months, she was right back in the life she had tried to escape from. She was back losing pieces of her soul to protect others.  
“Everything is going to be fine, Ziva,” he promised.  
“Of course, it will,” she sighed, plastering on a fake smile, but Tony turned her face to look into his and squeezed her hand.  
“This is your family,” he said seriously, as he stroked her cheek.  
“I know,” she replied, this time with a bit more confidence. She knew that her family could not turn their backs on her any more than she could on them.  
Before she was even off the elevator, Abby is squeezing her in a tight hug. Tony rolled his eyes, as he moved past the girls to his desk.  
“What have you got for us, Tim?”  
Ziva noted Tony’s lack of nickname, but she was still talking to Abby, so she didn’t comment. He must have finally started growing up.  
“Abby and I employed a mass recognition algorithm to determine the most likely…”  
“The vending machine is all out of Skittles again, Gibbs,” Bishop called, not looking up from her files as she entered the bullpen.  
“I picked you up the last bag. They are on your desk,” Gibbs answered. Bishop looked up from her files to find her treat, but instead noticed the new person standing in their team’s space.  
“Hi, I’m Ellie. Sorry, I didn’t see you there,” she smiled, putting out her hand toward the former agent.  
“Bishop, this is former Agent Ziva David. Ziva, this is Agent Eleanor Bishop,” Tony stepped in as Ziva eyed the blonde woman suspiciously.  
“Nice to meet you Ms. David, I’ve umm…. You know, heard a lot about you,” Ellie mumbled moving past the Tony and Ziva to retrieve her skittles, before hopping onto her desk.  
“McGee, what were you saying?” Gibbs called, drawing their attention back to the task at hand. McGee explained that they had found nothing to support Mira’s husband’s claim that she had run off. They had found evidence that her husband, a private contractor in Afghanistan, had been embezzling from a government contracted project, that he had moved his secretary into the house right after Mira’s disappearance, and that he had a cabin in black hills that he had been visiting the same weekend Mira went missing.  
Ziva’s heart snuck in her chest. The chances that Mira was alive were going down by the minute. She was trying to think about how she was going to tell Ruth. When warmth spread up her arm and she realized that at some point Tony hand taken her hand. It sent a shock through her body. She wasn't used to people trying to comfort her anymore.  
“Ziver, the cabin is about a mile off the main road. Why don’t you and Tony take a ride out there? See what you come up with. In the meantime, Tim can keep working on the paper trail from this end,” Gibbs offered, giving her a meaningful look as he took a seat at his desk.  
“This isn’t an official case, Gibbs. I appreciate the help, but I do not want to get you in any trouble on my account,” Ziva replied, hesitant to argue, and yet unwilling to put the team in a bad position.  
“I have a few sick days,” Tony offered, feigning a cough.  
“I’ll talk to the director, from the looks of this we might be able to be assigned to the embezzling case,” Gibbs shrugged. “You two get going, and check in if you find anything.”  
Knowing that any further argument would be pointless, Ziva headed for the elevator. The drive was passed with Tony telling her about the new Captain America movie and the developments in the Marvel universe. When they reached the end of the road, Tony pulled off and she led them through the thick underbrush, focusing on her surroundings. Before long they could see the cabin in the distance. By all outward appearances it looked like an average hunter cabin, but Ziva knew better.  
A closer look revealed that all the windows had shatterproof mesh in them, the door had a bolt lock on the outside, and a heavy pad lock on the cellar. She walked up the steps slowly, watching carefully for any signs of a trap.  
“I'm getting a bad feeling about is,” Tony said, pulling his gun from its holster.  
“You are not the only one,” Ziva replied, her eyes locked on her methodical sweep of the surrounding area. Once she was satisfied that there was no immediate danger, she moved to open the door. Surprisingly for all the locks on everything else, the front door swung right open. She didn't have to turn around to know that he was on her six. Years of working together and everything else they had shared made her even more aware of him than she was of most people.  
Inside the cabin there were signs of an altercation. An end table was knocked over, there as broken Glass in the kitchen and a blood trail coming up from the cellar. With each new piece of evidence, her heart broke a little more. In a different life, this could her fate.  
When she was young, before her father decided to make her a weapon, she had been a girl who wanted to see the world. She would have jumped at the opportunity of love and adventure. Instead she had seen the world through a rifle scope protected by years of training, while Mira, defenseless, had faced only god knew what at the hands of her husband. It was one of the few time she was thankful for her father’s choice.  
They took crime scene photos, measurements, and a sample of the blood on the stairs. They could call it in without more to go on. With her luck, Mira's husband would probably press charges for trespassing. The hike back to the car was silent. They were both rapped up in trying to figure out what had happened to the missing woman.


	4. New hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ziva found a clue pointing to the location of her lost friend. She also figured out why she had really come home

While Abby analyzed the blood sample, Ziva sat in a rolling chair hugging Burt to her chest. She had tried not to think about her life in America after she watched Tony get on that plane. She kept in touch with everyone through infrequent emails, but overall she tried to focus on the new life she was trying to build for herself in Israel.   
“He’s doing well,” Abby said absently.   
“I know, I can tell,” Ziva answered in a guilt-laced tone. “I did not come back to stir things up.”  
“You could have gone anywhere, but showed up at his house. You came back for something,” Abby said, though it came without accusation. Ziva chewed her lip. She wished she could explain it, to herself even, but the decision to stay at Tony’s place had been one of instinct not thought.   
“I… I should not have,” she sighed.   
“Shouldn't have what?” Gibbs asked as he walked into the lab. Abby's computer dinged with results and Ziva stood immediately moving to Gibbs side.   
“Girl talk,” Abby answered trying to snatch the caf-pow from his hands.   
Gibbs smiled at her affectionately. “You know the rules.”   
Abby rolled her eyes. “Looks like the blood is a match for Mira’s. Her DNA was on file with the bone marrow registry. As for her husband, after his body guards run in with Ziva, it seems he has been running clean up. He is closing accounts, selling stocks and booked a flight for two to Argentina.”  
Gibbs handed her the cup with a firm nod. “Have you found any information on the missing money?”  
“I am tracing several suspicious deposits, but nothing solid yet,” Abby frowned, chewing her straw.   
“You keep at it, Abbs. In the meantime, what do you say you and I take a drive?” He asked turning his attention to the woman he had thought he would never see again.   
Ziva nodded and followed him without question. They took the elevator directly to the parking garage. Ziva walked toward the familiar sedan. Everywhere she turned there were memories waiting for her. Gibbs drove to his favorite coffee shop, waiting patiently for Ziva to gather her thoughts.  
“Do you regret giving your life to the job?” she asked finally.   
“It was the only life for me, Ziver,” he shrugged.   
“But you have been through so much, and you don’t have anyone to share it with…”  
“Shannon was the love of my life. If I could have had more time with her, maybe things would have been different, but life doesn’t work like that. You have to play the hand you’re dealt. If I regret anything, it was not making it work with Jenny when I had the chance. I saw that she was struggling, but I didn’t look deeper. I wish that I could have been there for her, but I know she made the choices she made because she thought it was the only way,” he said sadly, then shrugged it off. “Besides, I’ve told you before, you’re never alone when you have kids.”  
She considered his answer as they waited in line. He ordered her a blended chai latte, and she grinned. These people she had left hadn’t forgotten her. They may have moved on, but they were still willing to drop everything to help her.   
“Do you think we will find her?” she asked as they returned to the car.   
“I think you will solve the case,” he answered. She appreciated his honestly. The odds were not in Mira’s favor.  
“Would you mind dropping me off somewhere? I have some other leads I would like to check into.”  
“Of course, just don’t hesitate to call if you need a hand, and don’t go disappearing on us again,” Gibbs said sternly.   
“I will not,” she promised as they pulled up to the Temple of Cun Yum.  
“I mean it, Ziva. We’ve missed you.”  
She nodded again, blinking back tears as she turned toward the synagogue.  
It was well after dark when she knocked on Tony’s door.  
“Hey,” he said calmly, stepping back so she could come in.   
“Hey, yourself,” she sighed, not moving.   
“You didn’t leave a phone number or anything. I thought you might…Well, you know…”  
“I am sorry to have worried you. I didn’t notice how much time had passed. Did Abby have any luck tracking the money?”  
“Do you want to come in, instead of discussing a case in a public hallway?”   
“I do not know if it would be wise. Abby has pointed out that my presence may be detrimental to you,” she explained, avoiding eye contact.   
“Abby worries to much. Come in Zee, I made ziti.”  
He smiled when her eyes lit up at the mention of her favorite dish. Once they both had a plate, he brought up what Abby had found.  
“It looks like Aaron Jones was under investigation by the FBI for misuse of funds from government contract. They got a tip, which we think came from Mira, though of course they can’t confirm that. It looks like that is what set this whole thing in motion.They have put him on the no fly list for now, but we are going to have to get some hard evidence soon, because he already has his team of lawyers filing appeals.”  
“I think I can help,” Ziva smiled, her plate already empty. “I spent the after noon talking to some contacts and it looks like Mira may have gone underground. I talked to some people who said that she was working on creating a network of safe-houses for women in crisis. A man I spoke to said she left this note at a safe house two days ago.” Ziva handed the scrap of paper to Tony.  
Had to get out of the storm.   
Headed to the kingdom of the rising sun.   
Hope to see you when the clouds clear up.  
At the bottom was a small drawing of of a cat sunning itself.   
“The man said that it is her handwriting, but he doesn’t have any idea about what the Kingdom of the rising sun could mean,” she explained when he was done reading.   
“At least it’s something. We know she must have escaped from that cabin. We can take this to the team tomorrow and have it analyzed. Maybe there is some trace on it that could tell us where she has been and where she is headed.”  
“I hope so,” Ziva said, fighting back a yawn as she picked up their plates and headed for the kitchen.  
“You don’t have to do that,” Tony said, following her.  
“It is the least I can do.”  
Not knowing what else to say, be wondered back into the living room and turned on some music.   
“Do you mind if I take a shower?” Ziva asked when she joined him.  
“Of course not, help yourself.”  
When she got out, there was another pair of sweats and a t shirt waiting for her by the sink. It was almost painful to have him be so sweet and thoughtful. The more she thought about it, the more she understood the reason she had turned up at his door. She needed closure. She wanted him to hate her so that she would stop wondering about what could have been. If things were not as she had remembered them, if these people were not the kind generous people she remembered them to be, than she had made the right choice. But it was just the opposite.   
In trying to find herself, she had lost so much. In trying to be the person she thought she should be, she had lost the people who accepted her for who she was. She walked out of the bathroom with a new determination. She would make this right, starting him the man she had hurt the most.   
“Tony, we have to talk,” she said as she walked out into the living room.


	5. We need to talk...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conversation was long overdue

“Tony, we have to talk,” she said as she walked out into the living room.   
He looked up from the file he was reading. “I think I found something. There was a traveling Renaissance fair passing through the weekend of Mira’s disappearance. This is the flag of the ‘kingdom’.”  
He held up a flyer. The flags on the towers featured a rising sun.   
“Do you think it could be that simple?” she asked.  
“Worth a shot. We can check it out tomorrow morning. Now, what was it you wanted to talk about?”  
“I um…. I made a mistake. I came here to… well, I did not know exactly, but now that I am here, it is becoming clear. When you left, I wanted to come home with you, but I thought that I needed to keep my distance. I kept thinking that if I could put enough time and distance between us, I could forget you, but I have not. I cannot. You deserve more. I know that, but I cannot let go of us until I know…”  
“Zee…” He couldn’t listen to it. He had been waiting years for her to let him in and now after all this time…  
“I am too late,” she whispered, her voice breaking. “I thought it so, but I had to know for sure.”  
He ducked his head so he wouldn’t have to see the tears in her eyes. They hadn’t seen each other in over a year. She showed up and put all of this on him when he was finally moving on. It wasn’t fair.   
“I’m going out,” he said as he grabbed a coat and walked toward the door.   
“No, I can go. This is your home. Please, stay.” She began to gather her things.   
“Ziva, I need to take a walk. I need to think. Stay here.”  
For once, she didn’t argue with him. She just slumped bonelessly onto the couch. The stress of the last few days and the rejection caught up to her with the sound of the door closing. It echoed through the apartment like a nail in the coffin of what might have been. Tears fell silently until a retched gasping sob escaped. He was gone for good.   
Tony shut the door. He wanted to move, but he felt drained. Instead, he leaned against the door, sliding down until he sat on the ground. His mind was racing. A few days ago Ziva was nothing but a memory. She would always be in his heart, but he had made peace her absence or at least he thought he had. Now she was back and things felt right. Her weight in his arms at night. The way they just understood each other without a word. It all came back so quickly and yet he never knew when she would be torn away again.   
Did he really want to open himself up to that kind of pain all over again. He had barely been able to get his life together after the last time. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a sob inside the apartment. It was all he could do not to race back in there and hold her.   
The sound muffled again quickly. Unable to sit anymore, he pushed himself off the ground and toward the elevator. His car drove as if by it’s own direction. He was only truly aware of when it pulled up outside Gibbs house. The light shown in the basement window. Tony opened the front door without knocking and headed downstairs.   
“I was wondering when you’d turn up,” Gibbs said without looking up from the boat he was working on.   
Tony picked up a piece of sand paper and started on the other side. “I have every reason to walk away.”  
“And yet?”  
“It’s Ziva.”  
“And?” the older man asked casually.   
“I think she is the love of my life.”  
“But?”  
“You know that saying can’t live with’em, can’t live without’em? I am pretty sure that saying was written with Ziva David in mind.”  
“Sounds about right,” Gibbs laughed.   
“She said she wants to give us a try. A real shot,” Tony said, still not sure how he felt about it.   
“But you don’t trust her?”  
“With my life? Sure, in a heartbeat. With my heart? Not so much,” he admitted. “I mean for as much time as we’ve spent together, we’ve never really been a couple.”  
“Except for while I was in Mexico that first time,” Gibbs said with a knowing smile.  
“You knew about that?”   
“I know about everything. That being said, I am going to tell you what I told her a few hours ago. You play the hand you’ve been dealt. If life is offering you something that you have wanted for a long damn time, you don’t say no.”   
Both men lapsed into silence for a while. One thinking and the other concentrating on the task at hand. Then, as if by some mystical internal clock, Gibbs started to put away his tools.   
“Go home, Tony. Tomorrow’s another day.”  
When he got home, he was surprised to find his ninja passed out on the couch. He did not miss her snoring and yet honestly, he did a little bit. Closer inspection revealed puffy eyes and cracked dry lips. He felt a little ashamed. He changed into pajamas before bringing her a glass of water and some aspirin.   
“Come on, Zee. Wake up and take these or you are going to feel terrible in the morning.”   
She blinked a few times to adjust to the lack of light. “You came back…” she said, clearly surprised.   
“Don’t I always?”  
“Yes, you do.”  
“Time for bed, this couch is hell on the back. Trust me I’ve fallen asleep on it more times than I care to admit.”   
She followed him to the bedroom without argument. Maybe because she was still half asleep, but more than likely because it was where she wanted to be. They both laid down and fell asleep quickly, wrapped in each other’s arms.


	6. Going home

When they got to the navy yard early the next morning, Ziva filled everyone in on what she had learned. Tony explained their plan to check out the renaissance fair. Gibbs went to try and get the FBI to share evidence, while Mcgee and Bishop kept tracking the money.  
They had been at the fair for over an hour and were about to give up hope, when a fortune teller sauntered over to Tony.   
“Would you like to know what your future holds?” she asked.   
“No, thank you. My partner and I are looking for a women. Maybe you know her?” He said showing her the picture.   
“No, sorry,” she said without looking at the picture. “I have to be going…”  
“Mira?” Ziva asked, looking closer at the woman. She had on thick makeup and a wild costume, but it was definitely her. Mira tired to run, but Tony caught her arm.   
“We are federal agents. We’re here to help you,” he said.  
“Your mother sent us,” Ziva explained.  
“My mother?”  
“Yes, I am Ziva David. Your mother and my mother were friends.”  
“Rivka?” She looked at Ziva again searching for something. “You look just like her.”  
“Did you know her?” Ziva asked.  
“She came to visit a few times when I was young, but there is a picture of your mother and my mother when they were our age at my house. Well, my mother’s house, but I looked at it many times growing up.”   
Mira quickly agreed to return to the Navy yard with them. Once Mira knew that she would be safe, she told them everything. With her help, Abby knew just where to look to get the evidence they needed for an arrest warrant.   
When they brought Aaron and his secretary, Alisha Monroe, the creep actually had the nerve to smirk, until he saw Mira sitting at Tony’s desk glaring at him.  
“I thought you were dead,” he growled lunging toward her, but she didn’t flinch, and in one swift move Ziva had him on the ground, her knee pressed painfully between his shoulders.   
Tony took Alisha to the conference room, and in no time flat she was giving them enough to put Aaron away for life. As for Aaron, he tried to act tough, but the evidence was stacked against him. He didn’t need to admit to anything, between what Mcgee and Abby had found and what Alisha and Mira had told them, his goose was cooked.  
Mira called her mother who insisted on talking to Ziva once she was sure her daughter was safe. Ziva blushed and tears welled in her eyes as the older woman thanked her and told her how proud her mother would have been.   
Later that night, after they had drop off Mira at a safe house set up for witnesses, they went back to Tony’s apartment again. Ziva made dinner while Tony took a shower. As he walked into the kitchen he thought it felt natural.  
“Smells good in here,” he commented peeking over her shoulder.   
“I am making your favorite, spicy chicken and roast potatoes.”  
“You’re going to spoil me, then what am I going to do without you?” he asked. He tried to sound like he was joking, but they both knew he wasn’t.  
“I have been thinking a lot in the last few days about my future. The things I was looking for in Israel, weren’t there anymore. I can’t be the girl I wanted to be, and I don’t want to be the girl I became…”  
“You did what you had to.”  
“I know, Tony, but I don’t want to do that anymore. Mira offered me a job helping the women she works with. They don’t have much, and many of them have not been in the country long. The have trouble with citizenship and learning the culture.”  
“Are you going to take the job?”   
“I am thinking about it. I think I could be good at this kind of work.”  
“I know you will be great at it, but is it what you want?”  
“I want to be with my family, with the people I love, and those people are here,” she said hoping he would understand. Apparently he did, because in the next moment, he was kissing her against the refrigerator. As her arms wrapped around his shoulders he pulled back just far enough to see her eyes.  
“So, you’ll stay?”  
“Yes.”  
“And we won’t work together?”  
“No.”  
“And we will maybe do other things together?”  
“I hope so.”  
“Things like this?”  
“I hope so,” she laughed, a smile blooming on her lips. He couldn’t resist. He kissed her until time stopped and the only thing that separated them was the sound of the smoke alarm going off. Ziva dealt with the mess, while Tony ordered pizza.  
She moved into a small apartment down the street a week later. They wanted to start their relationship slow and Ziva needed time to get used to her new job, but three months later it was obvious that taking it slow was not an option. After so much time together as partners, they already knew most of each other's quirks. Furthermore, now that they weren’t working together, they wanted to spend as much of their downtime together as possible.   
Six months after that they bought a house. It was in a suburb close to both of their jobs. They got married in Gibbs’ back yard under a chuppah Gibbs handcrafted. Of course, Gibbs gave her away, and the whole NCIS family was there. Tim as the best man and Abby as the maid of honor. Mira was there also.   
She and Ziva had become good friends. Ziva was glad to be helping people without hurting anyone, until the day an abusive husband found one of their safe houses and she put him in the hospital. Tony was worried that she would run again, but Ziva simple said she had donee what she had to to keep the woman and her child safe. It was justified.   
Just two months after the wedding, Ziva found out she was expecting. Both soon to be parents were a little nervous. They had not had the most stable home lives growing up, but they trusted each other.   
The DiNozzo twins came into the world a month early and hit the ground running. Tali is a whirlwind of energy. She walked at nine months old, said her first word soon after and hasn’t stopped talking since. Tim is the sneakier one. Tony’s new little ninja. He is quiet but just as much trouble. They love to visit their papa Gibbs and he loves them even more. At night when they finally go to sleep, Ziva says a prayer for her family. The family that almost didn’t happen, but fate had other plans, and she is very thankful for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is it. Thanks for hanging in with me. Hope you liked it.


End file.
